Pocket Call and Promises
by MoneButterfly
Summary: Amelia has accidentally pocket called Maggie, and suddenly she and Meredith are witnesses to something they can't explain. Owen and Amelia makes promises to each other and so "I do's" are exchanged. Omelia sweetness!


Pocket Call and Promises

* * *

 _Prompt: "Can you write a fanfiction about Owen and Amelia making promises with each in some room of hospital and some people witnesses that and start think that they just got married?"_

 _I know this is not really what you asked for and that I have changed a lot of things, but I hope you still like it :)_

 _Also this might be kind of OOF – especially for Meredith._

* * *

When the sound of her cell phone filled the living room Maggie quickly placed Ellis in her high chair and then she ran across the room and grabbed her bag. She looked through it, but couldn't find her phone. "Where the hell is that stupid phone?" Maggie said as she dropped her bag on the floor and instead reached for her jacket.

"No swearing in front of the little one!" Meredith yelled from the kitchen.

Maggie sighed. "Sorry, but it could be work." She found her phone in the left pocket and saw Amelia's name and picture on the screen. She answered the call and brought the phone to her ear. "Hey Amelia."

When her greeting was answered by silence Maggie removed the phone from her ear to see if she had accidentally ended the call, but Amelia's call was still going through. Maggie frowned and brought the phone back up to her ear. "Hello...? Amelia? Are you there?"

Maggie waited a moment.

"Did you pocket dial me?" she asked and when there was still no answer Maggie decided to hang up, but just she was about to do so she heard someone whisper. She couldn't hear what was said, but it didn't sound like Amelia. The voice was too deep. Was it a man's voice? Maggie pressed the volume button on the side of the phone and then covered her other ear with her left hand in order to better hear what was said.

"What are you doing?" Meredith asked and Maggie jumped a little, startled by her sister's sudden presence in the room.

"I think that Amelia has pocket called me," Maggie said, as she moved her left hand from her ear and turned to face Meredith who was standing behind her with Ellis on her hip.

"Oh," was all Meredith said and Maggie sort of wished that she had just lied and said it was a wrong number. Amelia was still kind of a sore subject around Meredith, but things were getting better, which Maggie was thankful. She liked Amelia and the kids were missing their auntie Amy – especially Zola.

Maggie was just about to change the subject when Meredith asked, "Is anything interesting happening on the other end?"

"Not really," Maggie said, shrugging her shoulders. "Do you want to listen, too?"

Meredith nodded, so Maggie removed the phone from her ear and pressed the speaker button. The sound of half running footsteps was now audible to the both of them. They went over to the couch and both sat down. Meredith with Ellis in her lap and Maggie with the phone held out between them. They looked closely at the phone for a long time, just waiting for something to happen.

"This is getting boring," Maggie said.

"Ssh, we might miss something."

"She's probably just working."

" _In here,"_ a voice suddenly said. It was the same voice that Maggie had heard whispering earlier.

"Is that Owen?" Maggie asked just as the sound of a door opening and closing was heard. She lifted her head and looked up at her sister.

Meredith wrinkled her nose. "If we start hearing sex noises then we are hanging up the phone!"

"I thought you didn't want to miss anything?" Maggie said as she tried not to laugh.

"Ha ha," Meredith said sarcastically and then covered Ellis' ears. "My daughter is not going to listen to her aunt having sex!"

"Oh come on! You don't know if that is what they are planning to do."

" _You really want to do it in here?"_ This time it was Amelia's voice that came out of the speaker.

" _It's just the right place."_

" _The chapel?"_

Maggie covered her mouth with her free hand. "Are they going to have sex in the chapel?" she asked shocked.

Meredith pressed her hands a little more firmly against her daughter's ears before saying, "Even Derek and I didn't do it in there. And we were around quite a bit."

Maggie made a face. "I really didn't need to know that."

" _Why not?"_ Owen then said.

For a moment the line went completely silence and Maggie thought that maybe the microphone had been covered, but then she could hear Amelia laughing. _"This is crazy and I'm so not dressed for this."_

" _We don't need something fancy. We just need to do this together."_

" _Are you sure?"_

" _I have never been more sure about anything in my life and I promise you that this is what I want."_

" _Really?"_

" _Someone once wanted me to describe what I was looking for in a woman and I didn't know how to explain it, not really, because it seemed so impossible."_

" _Was this for a dating site?"_

" _For a matter of fact it was, but that's not the point."_

Amelia laughed.

" _Because it made me think. I mean really think about what I wanted and who I would want it with. I discovered that I'm looking for someone who doesn't care to cook or get out of bed when it's not a workday. Someone who I can be quiet with and share the little things. Someone who sleeps so soundly and peacefully that I have to check her pulse sometimes."_ Owen took a deep breathe. _"Someone who has suffered and understands suffering to the point that I don't have to say a word she just looks at me and sees who I am and how I feel and excepts it. But most importantly she doesn't try to change it; she doesn't want to change it. That person…I knew there would only be one of her out there and I never imagined that I would find her, but I did the day I met you. You are my one in a billion; my missing piece._

Amelia sniffled.

" _Are you crying?"_ Owen asked.

" _No… Yes."_

" _I'm hoping that it's happy crying, because otherwise I'm going to feel very stupid."_

Amelia laughed and then let out a small sob. _"I don't know what kind of crying this is. I don't know if I'm happy or scared. Maybe it's just both."_

"Mommy?" Maggie and Meredith were both startled by the child's voice that came from upstairs. They had been so focused on the phone and what had been said. They hadn't even noticed that Ellis had even fallen asleep against Meredith's chest. "Mommy!"

Meredith covered the microphone at the bottom of the cell phone. "Not now, Zola," she yelled as quietly as could, so that she hopefully wouldn't wake Ellis or let Amelia and Owen know that she and Maggie were listening to every word they were saying.

"But mommy, Bailey has peed his pants," Zola said.

Meredith sighed. "Damnit." And she quickly got up from the couch and with a sleeping Ellis in her arms Meredith walked up the stairs to help Bailey. When she was gone and the living room once again silent then Maggie turned her attention back to the phone.

"… _I promise,"_ Owen said.

"Oh no, what did I miss?" Maggie whispered in almost panic. This was worse than when someone interrupted her doing her favorite TV show. "What did you promise her, Owen?"

Amelia laughed. _"I want all of those things, too. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but I need you to promise me one more thing."_

" _What?"_

" _Do you promise to never leave me again?"_

" _I do."_

The line became almost quiet. Maggie could hear Amelia crying softly and then something that sounded like kissing, but it didn't last long. Suddenly Amelia was laughing and this time she sounded so happy. _"Now it's my turn to make my promises to you."_

Owen laughed, too and then Maggie could hear them kissing again. _"Stop it,"_ Amelia giggled. _"I promise I will-"_

"What did I miss?!" Meredith asked as she ran over to the couch and sat down in the same spot as before.

"They are making promises to each other and Owen just said 'I do' and then they kissed!" Maggie said very excited. "But now be quiet, we are missing Amelia's promises to Owen!" Both sisters leaned over the phone and held their breath as they listened to every word that was said.

" _I promise I will be here for you, that I will never let you go. I promise I will also love you just the way you are. I want to be your one in a billion."_

" _I need you to promise me one more thing, too,"_ Owen said and Amelia laughed a little.

"Why is that funny?" Meredith asked confused and looked at her sister.

"She said the same thing to him," Maggie whispered back. Meredith nodded and turned her head towards the phone again.

" _Do you promise me that if things get bad again then you will talk to me about it? You won't try to handle it all on your own?"_

" _I do,"_ Amelia said and then someone in the background started clapping and said, _"This is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."_ And a moment later someone entirely else sniffled and answered back, _"I know, this really is true love."_

Meredith and Maggie sat up straight and simultaneously looked up from the phone and then at each other. "What just happened?" Meredith asked. "Did they just get married? Have we just overheard them getting married?!"

Maggie didn't answer the question. She didn't know what to say and she had no idea what had just happened. Had Owen and Amelia really just gotten married? Was had really what had happened? "We need to figure it out!" Maggie said as she stood up. "If you get the kids then I will start the car!"


End file.
